organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Traverse Town
} |aka = TT, Tr.T. |realm = Realm Between |locale = Near the Realm of Light |affiliation = Neutral |type = Kingdom Hearts Exclusive |leader = unknown |villain = Heartless, Guard/Opposite Armor }} Traverse Town is a world comprised of surviving fragments of worlds taken by the Heartless. It provides haven and a new life for survivors. It is unique in that it only appears if someone has need of refuge. In times of peace, the world sleeps, awaiting its need, retaining all the elements its past inhabitants left upon it. As such, it is a world that constantly grows and changes. Composition Locations First District The First District is a relatively small district that serves as the "entryway" to the world. It houses many large doors that lead off to the other districts and areas of the town. It is the safest area of town, and where new arrivals appear. The district is three levels, the lowest with the most doors and housing a cozy cafe to the side of a wide plaza with the town's mailbox, as well as one entrance to the item shop. The other entrance is on the second level, near the district's most prominent structure the accessory shop. The third level contains only a lockbox and an entrance to the Moogle's synthesis shop in the attic of the accessory shop. Second District The Second District consists of a long plaza surrounded by buildings. It is one of the major areas of town, housing a large Hotel that overlooks the Back Alley where many new residents stay. It also appears to be a major residential and shopping area, with apartment buildings and stores along the other sides. Built overtop a large manor is the gizmo shop, whose roof houses the town bell. The bell hides the world's Keyhole, which appears in a fountain in the plaza when rung. Third District The Third District is very small, consisting only of a small house, and a square plaza with a statue dedicated to another world. It sits at the edge of the town's Power Plant and provides the main entrance to the Zero District. Fourth District The Fourth District is a large, sloping area of town that acts as a major shopping area. It is watched over by a tall "lighthouse," with an empty top chamber and strung with strings of lights that branch throughout the district. At the lower end of the district is the Coliseum where Dream Eaters do battle while the world is asleep, as well as the only entrance to the Fifth District. The higher end of the district leads into the Fountain Plaza, a large plaza with a massive fountain statue that takes up most of it. Town Hall is also in the plaza, as well as a few offices, and paths leading toward the Back Street and the Post Office. Fifth District The Fifth District is another small district, mostly residential. Its major feature is a huge greenhouse or terrarium that takes up most of the plaza. The "Flower & Plant" building is three stories, surrounded by a small moat, and reached from a bridge and a balcony entrance on the second third floor. Zero District The Zero District is a strange area, set apart from the rest of the town. It seems to be a large cave, filled with water, with a small island in the middle. During his residency, Merlin lived in a small cottage on this island. A magic elevator leads through the floor of the cottage to the "Secret" Waterway, or up through the ceiling into a magically expanded attic chamber. It is unique in that it appears to be the only natural, non-urban area in the entire town. Ex District The Ex District is a quiet residential district. It houses quite a few apartments, a park, and a few restaurants and pubs. Other Areas Just "outside" of town is a Gummi Garage, used by the residents to park their gummi ships while on-world. They can also buy gummi pieces here to build or customize their gummi ships. Beneath the mailbox in the First District and behind the Fountain Plaza is a massive, massive Post Office, with huge mechanisms to transport mail and packages from various storage chambers to the delivery centers or to be sorted on the walls themselves. Behind the Hotel, leading into the First District is the Back Alley, a short alley and waterway that acts as a connector between areas, and the true entrance to the "Secret" Waterway. Leading between the Fountain Plaza and the First District are a series of Back Streets and waterways, surrounded by tall residential and office buildings. Features Category:World Category:Location